beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
All God's Children
All God's Children 'is the eighth and last episode of Being Human series two which was first broadcast on 28th February 2010. Summary Mitchell goes on the search for George and Annie, killing anyone who gets in his way, meanwhile Annie is dragged through "Death's door" through Kemp killing the psychic in order to make a doorway. George and Nina then escape with Mitchell to the countryside. Three weeks later Lucy turns up and is killed by Kemp. Just before Kemp goes to kill Nina, George and Mitchell, Annie appears through Lucy's door and pulls Kemp with her back through the door. Annie then appears on a television from the netherworld and explains what is going on. The episode ends with Daisy and Cara participating in a blood ritual in order to resurrect Herrick. This episode takes place in January 2010. Trivia This episode is the first to show that a dead vampire can be 'resurrected', in this case Herrick. However, Herrick later reveals to Mitchell (in The Wolf-Shaped Bullet) that this will not work if a vampire is staked - "there's no coming back from that." The coda to this episode, with Cara and Daisy resurrecting Herrick, marks the last appearance of Daisy in the series. It is later revealed by McNair (in Though the Heavens Fall) that he killed her at some point after this, keeping her fangs as souvenirs. Music Aside from Richard Wells' original score, this episode features the following songs: *''Saved, by John Herald, from the album Roll on John (2007) - playing on the soundtrack as the Christian Brothers start their day *''No Man's Land'', by David Holmes, from the album This Film's Crap Let's Slash the Seats (1995) - playing on the soundtrack as Mitchell rampages through Kemp's facility and Lloyd flees in panic Quotes :Annie: Do you know what the weird thing is? :Hennessey: Annie says, "Do you know what the weird thing is." :George: For the eighteenth time, I can hear her. ---- :'''Annie (to George): For so long now I've been tired, frightened. The prospect of this scream of time in front of me (...) is terrifying. Do you remember, George, I was going to pass over and you couldn't understand why because I didn't know what lay beyond. (...) I love you boys. 'Cause it was through you two that I've really truly lived. ---- :Tully (writing on the wall): George, all the werewolves die. ---- :Daniel: What are these? :Lloyd Pinkie: Body bags for the Type 3s. :Daniel: But we're curing them. ---- :Lucy to Mitchell: The chamber was my idea. Four people died in there. Craig Ford. Amy McBride. Lee Tully. Richard Galvin. Their faces are the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing I see before I sleep. ---- :Mitchell: Why did you come here? :Lucy: I betrayed my lover. I betrayed my faith. I don't know who I am anymore. :Mitchell: I guess you're a monster. Just like us. ---- :Mitchell: Annie, are you okay? :Annie: Yeah. It's just a bit complicated. Um, I miss you. :Mitchell: Oh, we miss you too, Annie. :George: What's it like there? :Annie: We wait. We wait. We each have a number and we wait for someone to call our number and then we move to another room and we wait there. But then... then one of us disappears and we talk, and we're not allowed to talk about them. And there are bells and there are buzzers and whistles... we had to fill in this form and the people... the people behind the doors, they whisper. I don't know what we're waiting for to happen, but sometimes I wish it would just, just happen. We're frightened of what it might be and... they're really angry with me for getting Kemp, 'cause they said there isn't a form for that. Oh god, um, I have to go. (...) Please, don't forget me, will you? ---- :George: What happens now, Mitchell? What do we do? :Mitchell: We're gonna get her back. ---- Category:BBC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Series Finales Category:Series 2 Category:Being Human BBC